A Creed and 13 Dwarves
by TheForcedAssassin
Summary: I looked down on the ground and saw a faint blue glow. I went over and picked it up to find it was a ring with strange, but intricate designs on it. Being curious, I put it on and moments later, a bright gold glow shined out of my bag and then it was dark. This is my first ever fic.
1. Prologue

**Alright people, just wanted to let you know this is my first fic ever, so no insulting reviews or messages although some constructive criticism would be grateful.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Assassin's Creed 3 or The Hobbit.**

**Prologue**

I'm known as Erik; well that is what my mentor started calling me after he took me in. My real name, translated to English, means Shadow Wolf and I came from the Lakota tribe. My name was given to me after a few years of one that moved around quickly and quietly. These came as good traits for when I didn't want to be found and I often found myself leaving the camp at night to look at the stars and moon. The only one that seemed to always find me was my mother. My mother is of noble French origins, but actually ran away from her family who always abused her since she was the youngest and had a different way of thinking in life. After a couple of years travelling with a group, but were attacked by bandits and everyone was killed except for her since it was her they were after to take her back to her family. That did not happen since my father and several others saw the incident, went in and saved my mom. It took a while to learn from each other, but everything worked out for them. My father was the son of the previous chief and a traveler who said to have travelled from the West and my father told me it is because of her origins that I have the second part of my name. Everything was peaceful until a large group of bandits attacked and kidnapped my mother for the same reason as the others a few years before. I never saw her again.

It wasn't until a couple years later that we had another attack on my village, and it would be the last. A large group of soldiers came in and slaughtered and destroyed everything they could see. Only I escaped, but not before I got a look at the one who was leading the attack. He was a man that had an ice cold look his eyes wherever or whoever he looked, and he had long dark hair that had been strung up in a ponytail.

I travelled for many days with nothing but a bow, a few arrows and my knife. I just kept going until I saw a small cabin along a stream at the edge of a forest. I went towards it as the door swung open showing a man in fresh clothes. He had brown hair that was cut short and looked to be about late 20's, early 30's. Before I could speak, exhaustion took me and I passed out.

After I had awoken he asked me a few things, mainly about me and what happened to my family. I told him everything up to when I found his cabin. He was quiet after a while and asked if I would like to be trained in some arts not many know about. I accepted after figuring I would have nowhere else to go.

I spent the next five years being trained and learned that he was a part of an underground league called the Brotherhood. He told me of the Brotherhood's main goal: Stop the Templars. This was the time that I learned that one man was a Templar. After that I had put in extra training time to be the best that I could. My Master, which I took to calling him since his name was hard to say, started to send me on these missions. He gave me only one weapon every mission, every time was different. Overall, I ended up mastering my bow, throwing knives, close quarters with a sword, 2 swords and a dagger hatchet combo.

As soon as that happened, he gave me the entire assassins outfit. (AN: think of AC3 but black.) He sent me on another mission soon after finished it easily, and when I got back, I found the cabin burning and my Master's body on the ground beaten and a bullet in his head. I couldn't hold myself and sat there for hours, at least that's what I thought. I did the only thing I could think of when I finished, and buried his body. That was when I vowed to finish his hunt for the Templars he showed me. Over 15 years, it had taken me to do so. Though one still remained.


	2. Chapter 1

**Sorry it took so long couldn't really write a good 1****st**** chapter to this story, I'm still not entirely satisfied with it, but it was better than most I came up with. R&amp;R**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Assassins Creed or The Hobbit**

Chapter 1

Location: Badlands.

There's no way he is going to get away, not after all these years of work against the Templar bastards, though those 2 protecting him gotta go. Especially when it's getting dark out and they have dark cloaks to go along their black horses. I need to finish this soon, I thought. Maybe I can hit them with the bow if I can just get a little closer. I spurred my horse to go faster and alas they were getting closer, though ever so slowly.

Minutes flew by before I knew I could nail them. I unslung my bow, drew out two arrows, nocking one, and let one fly. I knew I hit the since he fell off his horse, and I nocked the 2nd one before they could figure out one was missing. I drew back and shot for the other jackass and hit my mark. So now it's just me and him, though he finally notices both his guards are gone and kicks his horse for a faster pace. I pulled out one more arrow, drew back and let it go. Only at that moment, my horse stumbles a little making my shot go a little off target, but still got a positive result with the arrow piercing through his hand and into the horse, flipping the horse, sending that bastard flying.

I got off my horse not a moment after walked over to his limp body. As I got closer he started to get up, but I was having none of that, so I broke a couple of his ribs with a swift kick to his torso. He coughed up blood for a bit until he rolled onto his back and started laughing. I was a little put off by this, but just shrugged it off and pulled out another arrow to finish him. I nocked the one arrow and drew back when he spoke.

"How many times do we have to tell you devils? No matter how many of us you all take out, we're not going away, we keep growing." I have heard this one too many times. I didn't want to hear the same thing I've heard a dozen times before, so I sent an arrow through his heart, bringing his life to an end.

After I checked through his belongings, I found the Golden Apple and put it in my bag. I get back on my horse and realized how late it is. "I should probably find a place to camp," I thought out loud. I look around for about 10 minutes before I spot a cave and decided that would do.

As soon as I got inside, I started a small fire with some small branches that I had on me. Once if I knew it wouldn't go out anytime soon, I took out some ragged cloth wrapped it around a stick for a torch to check for any coyotes that might be home. The cave didn't go that deep and it was safe I turned to head back to the fire. Then I caught a glimpse of something strange, too strange to be found in a cave. I went to see what it was, and found a ring that was emitting a faint blue, covered in intricate engravings. Curious, I tried it on and found that it wasn't a bad fit. Moments later the rings glow intensified rapidly, and I noticed that there was another glow, this one yellow, coming from my bag. I motioned to take the ring off, but it was too late. Everything went black…


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Assassins Creed or The Hobbit**

Chapter 2

The first thing I knew after I started regaining consciousness was how cool the air felt on my face, then how aching my head felt soon after. I don't know how long I have been out, but all I know right now is that my head hurts, I feel tired for some strange reason and feeling the ground I grasped leaves, so I am definitely not in the cave where I found the ring. I finally sat up and opened my eyes to check the surroundings. In every direction I looked, all I saw was very tall trees, some looking older than others, which led me to the obvious conclusion that I am now in the middle of a forest.

As soon as I had finished briefly checking the area, I went over my gear to see what I did have with me. Going through everything, I found that I still had my bow and quiver of arrows, all 10 of my throwing knives, my hatchet and dagger and my bag with flint. I am missing my swords, the ring isn't on my finger and the worst being the Apple is nowhere to found. Although I must admit this is better than previous situations that I have ended up in, I have never lost potentially two powerful items before. I push any thoughts of self-criticism away and decide to pack up and look for civilization.

Then, before I finished putting everything in the right places, I felt that I was not alone anymore. I quickly nocked and drew an arrow as I turned to look at them, but as I soon as I saw the figure, I froze. I had no intention of releasing the drawstring, for what stood in front of me was perhaps the most beautiful woman I have ever laid my eyes on.

She had strong blue eyes that seemed to hold wisdom. She had long wavy blonde hair, that rested on a dress in which I have never seen anything quite like it in my life. I then noticed that the dress seemed to emanate an aura that radiates power, yet it does not frighten me. It feels like I am being protected and comforted when I'm in her presence. One that you would feel when you're in the presence of a mother. Only I have just gazed my eyes upon her, hell I haven't even said a single sentence to her. I try to say something but she beats me to it.

"Greetings, I am Lady Galadriel of Lothlorien, and you are far from home, are you not... Shadow Wolf?" she says with a small, knowing smile.

I wish I had my hood up to cover up the shock that was undoubtedly in my eyes. "How do you know that name?" I asked, attempting to hide the shock in my voice, but ultimately failing. She displayed a look of amusement before she replied.

"I see many things that lead to my knowing of many journeys, no matter how small or large they may be." Even when she speaks, it gives off power and wisdom. I'm a little confused when she said this but decide against asking for a more detailed answer, and chose to ask of my whereabouts.

"If I am not in my homeland, where am I exactly, if I may ask?"

"You are in the Forest of Lothlorien, a country located in Middle Earth." I have never heard of these places, and before I ask my next question, she already answers my unasked question.

"Middle Earth is a part of a world called Arda, and I assume that this is all very new to you isn't it?" I nod my head for I could not find the words to answer her question.

My mind is buzzing with questions and each one could take a while for her to explain. Though one pops up in my head as priority over others and I ask it.

"Do you know how I got here from my world?" I say, curiosity lacing my voice.

"There are many ways you could have travelled here such as portals or, however unlikely, a summons." She responds and I ponder for something else to say before she interrupts my thoughts.

"Perhaps you could join me on my walk back to the city, and you can ask your questions along the way. What do you say?" She asks with an honest tone.

I think it over for a moment and figured that it would probably be best if I went along, perhaps I can learn more about this place along the way, but first I want to make something public (well as public as a forest can get) of what I knew moments after I had felt her presence.

"Yes I would like that, but before we get going, are your guards going to join us or are they going to stay in the trees?" I asked with a small smirk on my face, and it grew a little when I caught a look of surprise appearing on her face, no matter how small it was, before it disappeared.

"That remains to be seen, for they choose what they want to do to ensure my safety, but I would not mind them joining at all." She replies keeping her eyes on me.

From there we walked back to her city as I asked about Middle Earth and its inhabitants. To my surprise there were beings in this world I am very unfamiliar with. I learned about Dwarves, their looks, behavior and where they live; I learned about Hobbits and the Men of this world. I was even more surprised when she told me she belonged to a race called Elves, which I was somewhat familiar with, and at closer inspection, she does have pointy ears. She continued on about the order of the Wizards, and then the terrible things called Orcs and Goblins.

She finished just before we reached the city and I could only look at it in awe. They made a city using the trees and making everything look so elegant and natural. She motioned for me to follow and I did with amazement still written on my face.

It was not long until she suggested that I get some sleep, and it wasn't until she said that did I feel exceedingly tired. She had me escorted to an area where I could get some sleep. When I had reached my destination, and my escort left, I took off my gear except for my pants and undershirt before I found a comfortable spot and dozed off while listening to the elves singing.


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Assassins Creed or The Hobbit**

Chapter 3

I finished putting on my assassin's outfit and move on to equipping my weapons. As I start with my hidden blades, I begin to look back at what I have learned in the last two years from the Elves. For the first two months, I had learned the history of Middle Earth and its inhabitants. Two that had really caught my attention was the uprising of a powerful being called Sauron ,some 3000 years ago, who led an army of Orcs against the people of Middle Earth before he met his end at the hand of a man during a massive battle at the base of Mt. Doom.

The other being more recent was known as The Fall of Erebor, where in less than a day, a dragon overran the city of Dale and entered the Lonely Mountain, pushing out or exterminating any Dwarf unfortunate enough to be in its path. All this for the mass amount of gold that the Dwarves had mined, crafted and stored in the base of the mountain.

During the following year and a half, I learned the language of the Elves, which I thought would be useful, and learned more about the cultures about the major races and even learned about the more minor and dangerous races like the trolls, orcs and goblins. I honed my skills when Lady Galadriel had asked me to join the other Elves during their practices. It was very difficult during the first few weeks during the spars since they were extremely quick and made everything look graceful and unpredictable, though I caught up eventually and even began to outwit some of the more experienced fighters with all my equipment, well except for my hidden blades. I wanted to keep those as a final trump card. We even had some exercises where you had to sneak up and "eliminate" your enemy. During the first couple times they learned quickly that I am extremely hard to surprise me, but I had an even harder time sneaking up on them, although they said I made up for it with my unpredictable and clever set ups. Over the course of a couple weeks, I primarily worked on my sneaking around, and eventually achieved some successful attempts on the others.

I finally got my quiver strapped up with my bow being slung across my back, before I started walking towards the gate. As I reached the entrance, I found Lady Galadriel waiting for me to give me some supplies along with a horse a fond farewell. She has treated me very kindly these past two years, and I now see her as another mother figure to me.

She is holding a package that is wrapped in what looks like leaves, and I immediately know that it is Lembas bread for the journey. I thanked her as she gave them to me. She turned around to grab something else as I set the bread into my bag and looked up to see she has two 3 foot blades in her hands. I slowly grabbed one and unsheathed it to take in its features. It had a black handle long enough only to be held with one hand. The blade extended straight out until about a third of the way when the edge side of the sword narrows before the middle where it curves down slightly before going back up to the tip. There were two intertwining vines going along two-thirds of the blade before it ends. All in all, it was a very beautiful blade.

I sheathed the blade before strapped it to my left hip, and thanked her again before I grabbed the other one and strapped it to my back. I looked back to her, and she wished me good fortunes for my journey towards Rivendell before crossing the mountain range and wandering around getting to know the country I am going call home. I wished them all farewell before I hop on my horse and head out of the gate and headed north.

Several days passed by as everything was repetitive, wake up have something to eat, travel until the sun was almost set, eat a little more , go to sleep and repeat. It was all so uneventful. By far this is what I hated most when travelling alone. At times I almost began talking to the horse just to get my mind off of traveling. But at night I would stay up for a while, looking at the stars, still getting used to the fact that they belong to a different world than what I grew up on.

Then on the 8th day, I decided to stop a few hours early just so I could burn off some energy. And what better way to do that than going hunting. I tie the reins on a tree branch before I climb into the trees. I scan the area before heading towards a good starting area. It felt good to be moving around, especially after being saddled to a horse for so long. After a while it was starting to get dark and was going to rain soon. I started to head back to build a shelter.

Then I heard a distant screech and a horse panicking soon after. I start sprinting across the branches as fast as I could. It was taking a little while, and it wasn't long until I realized I might have gone a little further than intended and started to thing I was lost. But another screech echoed through the air, this one much closer and I head towards it again.

I finally arrived back at my camp to see a group of orcs toying with it. There was nine orcs in total, most of them being relatively the same size. But what I would only assume to be there leader was twice the size of the others. Its face looked like it had been hacked by an axe on one occasion and only had two holes where its nose should be. It had the oddest set of armor one could think of, as it seemed to be imbedded in his skin around its torso and some covering its shoulder. The weapon it was holding matched its attire perfectly. It looked like a three part axe with some smaller ones going along both sides of the shaft ending above the handle. And it was massive. The only other thing it had on was a bow along its back.

I pulled out my bow and pulled an arrow. I nocked the arrow right as it started to pour out of nowhere. I pulled and aimed at the massive orcs exposed upper chest and released the arrow. Unfortunately he turns and the arrow goes through his shoulder. The orcs, alarmed, turned around all looking for the source of the arrow. You would think they would have a sense to look up. I take three quick shots at the three furthest orcs, all kills. One finally spots me, and pulls out its bow and arrow as I put mine on my back. I jump out at the two closest orcs and air assassinated them both, and quickly stabbed one that was by a tree and pulled it in front of me to take the arrow that was about to hit. I pushed the dead orc to the ground and threw a knife at the orc before it could draw another arrow and it slumped to the ground, dead. I unsheathed my new swords and quickly parried another orc charging at me before I spun and decapitated it. Then I caught movement from the corner of my eye and instinctively jumped out of the way of a very large weapon.

Even though it had an arrow through its shoulder, it did little to hinder its movements. We circled each other, searching for weak points. After a moment, it charges forward, bringing its weapon down. I stopped the movement with crossed blades before it could hit me. I pushed it back, before making an attack with one arm swinging down and then swinging across its midsection with the other. With surprising ease, it had parried both, but that did not stop me as I pressed the attack, switching up different combos and sometimes getting some cuts on its arms and chest, but nothing fatal. Then it quickly changed the momentum and kicked me towards the ground and I just roll with and got on one knee. Though as I looked up, it was already in front of me, readying for another overhead blow. Acting quickly, I deflected the attack away with one sword and slashed at its head, but it leaned away from the slash, though not enough as the tip slashed up the left cheek and then the eye, making it half blind.

I made to go for the kill before an arrow flew by and I turned to see a dozen more orcs coming towards us. I turned towards my horse, cut the reins and got on and bolted north. It seemed everything was clear for a moment before I felt something cut across my leg. I glanced down and saw an arrow caught in my pant sleeve. I figured I wouldn't get any sleep soon knowing that orcs are great at tracking that is complimented by amazing traveling speed, making them excellent hunters. I pulled the arrow out and discarded it, and kept riding through the night. I figured I would be able to reach Rivendell within a day if I kept this pace.

I rode through the night and well into the afternoon, before I stopped by a small pond to refill on some water and have a something small to eat. I took out my map, to check for any indications of where I could be. Based on where I think I am I probably could make Rivendell before nightfall. With a reinvigorated incentive to reach my destination, I saddled my horse once more and took to the road.

It was close to sunset, when I saw in the distance water fall, pouring thousands of gallons of water into a pool below. I stared at its magnificence for a moment, before looking down the path again only to find two spears inches from my face. Well, it turns out if you marvel at an extraordinary place, you find people on the brink of skewering you in your way…who would have guessed?


End file.
